Love Lost, Love Gained
by It'smylifenow
Summary: Emma insists on going on the journey with her soon to be husband, Liam, and his brother, Killian to Neverland. But when the king's true cruelty is revealed and Liam is killed, Emma decides to go back to her own home and her own time laving Killian to fend for himself. But when she is thrown back into the Enchanted Forest after breaking the curse they reunite and find unexpected lov
1. Chapter 1: Several Years Between

**Love Lost, Love Gained**

**Emma insists on going on the journey with her soon to be husband, Liam, and his brother, Killian to Neverland. But when the king's true cruelty is revealed and Liam is killed, Emma decides to go back to her own home and her own time laving Killian to fend for himself. But when she is thrown back into the Enchanted Forest after breaking the curse they reunite and find unexpected love.**

* * *

"You know I won't take no for an answer, Captain."

Liam looks shakes his head at the woman he loves, "Emma, this place could be dangerous. I would hate to see you get hurt."

Emma pouts, "Please. It would mean so much to me." She sighs as she traces her finger across his chest, "I would make the trip so much more enjoyable."

He sighs and touches her cheek, "You, my darling love, are a siren. You know I can't resist that pout of yours."

She smiles and leans closer, "I know."

He laughs and kisses her softly, "Make sure you pack the appropriate attire."

She jumps up and down and starts racing around the room. He leaves the room to prepare his men and Killian laughs behind her, "You really are a piece of work, lass."

She smiles towards him, "You know it is bad form to eaves drop, Killian."

He sighs, "It isn't eaves dropping if I happen to be outside your door when you talk." He glances over his shoulder, "You have my brother wrapped around your finger and he doesn't seem to mind it."

Emma sits on the side of her bed, "That's what love is. One day you will understand."

He sits next to her, "Maybe. I do want you to be careful. You have become part of this family and I would hate for anything to happen to you."

She touches his hand, "Don't worry. I am stronger than I look." She studies him, "I assume Liam hasn't told you much about my past."

Killian shrugs, "Some, but not enough."

She laughs, "I come from a different time. I don't know how I got to this era, but it has saved me. I was very unhappy in my life and had experienced things that made me want to die. Liam found me and since then I have been stronger and happier." She touches his shoulder, "And having you as my friend has also saved me. You two look after me the way no one ever has. I owe everything to the both of you."

He grins, "I am glad and I now must emphasize my need for you to stay safe."

She rolls her eyes and stands up, "Don't worry. I just want to make the journey. You and your brother will be the ones who step foot on the land and get what we need. I will be safe on the ship."

* * *

Emma looks at the island in front of her and laughs. They had flown a ship! It had been the most exhilarating thing that she had ever experienced. Now, she was looking after the crew and the ship. Making sure that everyone was happy.

One man smiles up at her as she hands him some water, "We are glad that our Captain has found you. You bring us all such fortune."

Emma laughs, "You are too kind and it is me who is glad and very honored to be in the company of you very fine men." She looks back to the island, "I just can't believe a place like Neverland exists. I always thought it was a story."

The man nods, "Me too, but I find with every story comes some truth."

Emma touches his shoulder, "You are a very smart man, indeed."

She grins when she sees their small boat approach the ship and they climb aboard shouting orders as usual. She hugs both of them and raises a brow questioningly, "How did it go?"

Liam shrugs, "We found out our king is a liar and I nearly died."

She gasps, "Oh, no, that is terrible, but you are ok now?"

Killian smiles, "Of course. He had me there to save him. Though he should have listened in the first place."

Liam frowns, "I do apologize, brother, but it is better we find out when we are near the cure than when millions of lives are at stake."

Emma kisses his cheek, "Yes, but please don't ever put your life on the line in such a way again. I would be lost without you."

He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Don't worry, my love. I could never leave you."

Killian slaps his back, "Not with me watching his back."

She laughs at their banter and watches as the crew prepares the sails so they could fly home and expose the king for what he truly was. A coward. Liam pulls her close as they take off so that she doesn't fall over and she kisses him with relief and happiness.

Killian shakes his head, "Now, now, you two. Break it up. I would hate for the boys to get jealous."

Emma pulls back slightly, "I just wanted him to know how relieved I am to have him near." She smiles up at Killian, "Or are you jealous? Wanting a kiss of your own?"

Killian quirks his brow, "Is that an offer?"

Liam mockingly glares at the both of them, "The only man she will kiss is me."

Killian laughs, "Dear brother, you know I would never betray you in such a way."

Emma touches his face, "Nor I. We all talk in good fun. But Killian could use someone. I have plenty of friends that are interested."

Liam grins, "That is a fine idea and we will get to it as soon as our business is taken care of. Until then we need to get cleaned up." He kisses Emma once more, "We shall return soon, my love."

She nods and watches as they both descend the stairs. Her heart was soaring with the love she felt so deep in her. For both of them. One as a brother and the other as a lover and soon to be husband. All her life she had been alone and when she thought she found love he had abandoned her and sent her to jail in her place only to find she was pregnant. It was a hard path, but it led her to this wonderful place and she couldn't regret a second of it.

She frowns when she hears muffled cries from below. She slowly walks down the stairs and into the Captain's quarters to see what it was about. She gasps at what she sees in front of her. Liam lying lifeless in Killian's arms. She races over and drops to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

She looks up at Killian, "How?"

He grabs her hand and tries to stop his own relentless tears, "I don't know."

She touches Liam's face and let's out a scream of her own filled with such sorrow that Killian grabs her and hugs her close for comfort. He wasn't sure if it was only for her sake or his sake too, but it didn't matter. She clings to him as sobs course throughout her body and they share a grief that no one else can understand

* * *

The next few hours go by in a haze for her. She barely remembers them dropping Liam's body into the sea or the speech Killian makes afterwards. All she really remembers hearing is him talking about becoming pirates.

She stands at the back of the ship and closes her eyes, "I miss you already, my love."

Killian comes up behind her, "I am so sorry, Emma."

She turns to him, "I want to be dropped off at the next port."

He frowns, "Why? Is it because of the pirate thing?"

She shakes her head, "No. I don't really care about any of that. I just can't be on this ship. It hurts too much, Killian. I need to find something else."

He looks down at the water, "Emma, I can protect you from any harm. I really think it is best if you…"

She turns towards him angrily, "No! I don't want to be here anymore. Please just let me go."

He sighs sadly, "As you wish."

* * *

**Several years later, Enchanted Forest**

Emma looks through the safe haven, trying to find any survivors. She shakes her head at all the blood Cora shed just to get what she wanted. She frowns when she sees movement. She steps forward and sees a hand move, "Over here!"

Mulan, Aurora and Snow run over and help her move the bodies to the side. They help the man out and Snow comforts him, "Don't worry. You are safe now."

Emma's eyes widen with surprise at who she sees sitting before her, "Killian Jones?"

He looks over at her with equal amounts of shock, "Emma? What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

She frowns, "I could ask you the same question."

Snow touches her arm, "You know this man?"

She nods, "Remember that guy I told you about? The one I was engaged to?"

Snow raises a brow, "The one who died?"

Emma sighs, "Yeah. This is his brother."

Snow gasps, "But that was over 300 something years ago. How is this possible?"

Emma laughs, "Well, I am sure he is thinking the same thing right now about me."

He stands up slowly, "Aye, that I am."

Mulan holds out her sword, "He is obviously working with Cora! She would not leave behind any survivors!"

Emma glares, "Of course he is. He is a pirate after all. Tell me, why the hell would you work with someone so terrible?"

He frowns at the hostility he hears in her voice, "She promised me passage to Storybrooke."

Emma holds up her dagger, "She is not getting anywhere near Storybrooke or my son! And neither are you."

Once again his eyes widen, "You have a son? Is he…?"

She shakes her head, "No, I had him before I met Liam." She looks around, "I think we all should sit down and have a little chat on how to deal with you."

* * *

**A/N: So for some reason this story popped in my head and it seemed like an interesting idea so i wrote it down and i kind of like where it is going. So please read and review to let me know what you think and if i should go on with it. I will try to get a second chapter out soon and hopefully by then you can tell if it is going to be a good story or a bad one. **

**Thank you for reading and if you do like it favorite/follow.:)**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beanstalk

Emma sits on the opposite end of the table listening to his need for revenge against Rumplestiltskin and how he was willing to do anything to get it. She couldn't believe that he was even the same man she once knew. She could tell just by looking at him that his soul had darkened and now was barely recognizable. Such a shame and a waste of his life. Liam would not be happy.

She stands up and walks closer to him, "Now, you listen to me. I don't care about your stupid revenge plan. It is obvious that you and Mr. Gold are just running in circles getting revenge on each other. All I care about is getting home to my son and my family. So you are going to tell us Cora's plans or I will tie you to a tree and make sure the ogres have their way with you."

Killian licks his lips and nods, "Fine. I will tell you, but I want my hook."

Emma narrows her eyes, "Oh for God sakes. I should have guessed when I saw your hand was missing. Captain Hook."

He tilts his head to the side, curiously, "So you heard of me?"

She shrugs, "In fairy tale stories. Of course, you had a waxed mustache and perm. And you were very afraid of a crocodile."

He growls, "I am not afraid of that bloody crocodile."

Emma rolls her eyes, "The deal is you tell us Cora's plan and I let you live. Take it or leave it."

He sighs, "She plans on using the dust from the wardrobe to make a portal. All she needs is a compass so we can get to the right land. I know where that compass happens to be."

Snow stands up, "Then you will show us."

He quirks his brow, "Why would I do that?"

Snow shrugs, "Well, Emma is a stubborn person and determined. She will stop at nothing to get us home, so either you help us or you don't help anybody ever again."

He throws up his arms in defeat, "You win."

* * *

Snow trails back with her daughter a little so that the others are out of hearing distance. She was concerned about the effect this would have on her. She remembered the story of Liam clearly and remembered it being the reason Emma believed Henry about the curse. She touches Emma's arm, "Are you ok?"

Emma nods, "I am fine. I just want this to be over with already."

Snow sighs, "I know, but I meant with Hook being here and all of that. You seem pretty hostile towards him."

Emma shakes her head, "He used to be all about honor. And when he turned pirate, I understood. The kingdom was under a king who claimed to want peace but only wanted death." She runs a hand through her hair, "I barely recognize him as the man who always insisted on having good form and doing what is right. Fighting back is one thing, changing all of your morals is another."

Before Snow can respond the others stop just ahead and they all gasp at the giant beanstalk ahead. Emma groans, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Hook smirks, "The only way to get to the compass is up, lass."

She sighs, "Well, what are we waiting for. Let's get this over with."

Emma looks up as they get closer and shakes her head. Life for her had always been crazy, but climbing a bean stalk was just insane. Of course she would trek through hell to get back to Henry.

Mulan studies the plant in front of her, "So who is going up?"

Hook smiles, "Well, it won't be easy."

Emma sighs, "I am going up. I am the one most determined."

Snow turns to her, "You aren't the only one that wants to get home."

Emma smiles, "Do you really want to argue with me?"

Snow sighs, defeated, "Would it work?"

She shakes her head, "No."

Hook watches the two of them with curiosity, "One problem. It is enchanted against anyone climbing it."

Mulan growls, "So this was just a waste of our time."

He shrugs, "Not really. I happened to steal these magic bracelets from Cora."

Emma rolls her eyes, "Oh, she definitely made the right decision trusting you."

He quirks his brow, "Her loss is your gain. I have one on already, but lucky for you I have a spare."

She nods, "Lucky for me."

Mulan pulls something out of her bag, "Here you might need this. It is poppy seed. It will knock anyone unconscious. You just have to close to their face."

Emma takes the bag, "We could use this on the giant."

Mulan smiles, "Or Hook."

Hook frowns, "Hey!"

Emma ignores him and pulls Mulan to the side, "How strong is that blade?"

Mulan looks down at it, "The strongest in the realm."

Emma touches her shoulder, "If I don't make it down in 10 hours cut it down."

Mulan frowns, "But what about…"

Emma cuts her off, "Please. If I don't make it back make sure she gets back."

Mulan nods, "I will. You have my word."

Emma nods and walks over to Hook, "Ready?"

He smirks, "I was born ready, lass."

She gives him an annoyed look and holds out her arm, "Just put the damn thing on my arm."

He takes it out of his satchel, "Put your hand right here." He takes her hand and puts it on his shoulder and gently puts it on her wrist, "There. Looks good."

She turns away from him and is hugged by Snow, "Be safe, Emma."

Emma pulls back and smiles, "Always."

* * *

Hook looks down at Emma when they are about half way up and frowns, "So, what's the deal here? Why don't you trust me?"

Emma looks up as she pulls herself up another few feet, "Well, someone who aligns themselves with someone as evil as Cora doesn't really deserve my trust."

Hook sighs, "She was a means to an end. I have been trying to get my revenge…"

Emma glares up at him, "I don't care about your revenge! And just for your information I am the Sheriff of Storybrooke. You lay a hand on anyone there I will make sure that you are put behind bars."

He raises a brow, "Are you forgetting that I am a pirate?"

She laughs, "Are you forgetting the reason you became a pirate?"

Hook loses all his smugness and continues to climb up in silence until they get to the top. Emma looks down at the blood on her hand and then back up at the Giant's house, "So this is what a giant house looks like. Awesome."

Hook grabs her hand, "I don't know if I would be awed by it, but let me help you with this hand before we go in."

Emma tries to snatch it away, "I am fine."

He holds it firmly, "No you aren't. This could get infected and you would be no good to anyone."

She winces as he pours something on her hand and yells, "What the hell is that?"

He smirks, "Rum and a bloody waste of it."

She watches as he pulls off a scarf and can't help chill that runs through her. He had never looked at her like that. She bites her lip as he uses his mouth to tie the scarf on. When he is done she quickly turns away from him and closes her eyes. He was not to be trusted.

He reaches out, "Emma?"

She pulls away, "Let's just find the compass."

* * *

Emma smiles up at the giant in front of her as they make their little deal. She knew he would be mad and she knew it might be a mistake, but she wasn't taking any chances and he could pose a threat to her son with his revenge.

She runs over to the pile of rocks he fell under and takes his hand, "Are you ok?"

He grins up at her, "Better now. Did you get it?"

She takes out the compass and shows it to him, but before he can touch it she puts it away and he laughs, "You can trust me, Swan."

She just holds out her hand for his and he takes it. That is when she takes the shackles and closes it around his wrist, "No, I can't."

He frowns, "Why not? I helped you get this far. We used to be like family."

She shrugs, "I can't let you go to Storybrooke. You might put my son in danger and he is more to me than anything else in this world."

He shakes his head as she backs away, "I would never bring harm to you or your family." She just sighs sadly and turns away, "SWAN!"

* * *

**A/N: So i got some positive feedback so far and i hope it keeps coming with this chapter as well. I know some of you didn't want her to leave him up there but this is Emma Swan we are talking about and after years of being a bail bonds person she is riddled with trust issues. Plus, she doesn't like what he stands for anymore. **

**We will get deeper into the core of Emma and Hook and also we will figure out if she can ever trust him again...**

**Please read, enjoy, review :)**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3: Portal Home

Emma jumps down from the beanstalk in time to stop Snow from hurting Mulan. Her landing was rough and she felt a little rattled. But not by the landing. By what she had just done. Leaving him up there might have been a mistake, but trusting him was one as well. She hated how much it hurt her to leave him behind like that. How much she wanted to go back and get him. But that would take too much time.

Snow walks over to her, "You told her to cut it down?"

Emma closes her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall, "Yes. If I didn't make it back down I wanted you to be able to get back home."

Snow grabs her shoulders, "We go home together or not at all!"

Emma hugs her, "Ok. I'm sorry."

Aurora looks around, "Where is Hook?"

Emma looks guiltily up the beanstalk, "I had to leave him behind."

Aurora frowns, "Why?"

Emma rolls her eyes, "Let's just go."

Snow watches as Emma hurries off ahead of them. Something was clearly bothering her.

* * *

Hook seethes as he finally breaks free of the shackles she had put him in. Why couldn't she see that he would never hurt her? Why didn't she trust him anymore? And what the bloody hell was going on? How is it she was still alive? It had been over 300 years since he last saw her. None of this was making any sense.

His mind is racing as he climbs down the beanstalk. She was so different from the person he had known, but then again so was he. He didn't know what the right thing would be. For hundreds of years all he wanted was his revenge against the crocodile and he couldn't be diverted now. No matter what she thought of him. Her opinion didn't matter.

He jumps down and turns to see Cora, "Hello, Cora."

Cora raises her brows, "Is that all you have to say after betraying me? After stealing from me?" She circles him, "I don't like being lied to."

He smirks, "Who says I was lying, lass? I was going to give you the compass after I retrieved it. Unfortunately, they are smarter than I gave them credit for."

She shakes her head, "I know of your relationship with Emma. She was like family once wasn't she? You could never cause her any harm."

He frowns, "I don't know how you know that, but I will do whatever it takes to kill my crocodile!"

Cora smiles, "Then, dear pirate, I want you to kill the Savior."

He quirks his brow questioningly, "And who the bloody hell is the Savior?"

She laughs, "Emma Swan, of course. You can do that can't you? Whatever it takes?"

He fumbles for a minute. Not knowing what to say or do. He had made a promise to his brother seconds before he died. He had promised to make sure no harm ever came her way. And though she had disappeared from his life a couple days after the burial at sea he had kept that promise until she inexplicably vanished completely. He assumed she had found a way to get home. Maybe she had. He could recall the day that she had told him she was from a different time. Maybe this is the time she meant.

He looks up at Cora and sighs, "If that's what will prove my loyalty to you then that is what I will do."

* * *

Emma studies Rumpelstiltskin's cell from top to bottom unable to find the supposed ink he had told David about. This was ridiculous. Another wild goose chase he insisted on sending her on, though she couldn't figure out how this one would benefit him. All she wanted was to go home to her son. Was that too much for the world to give?

Mulan pulls out an empty jar, "Well, there was ink in here."

Emma rolls her eyes, "Now what do we do?"

Aurora pulls something else out of another opening and opens it, "Uh, Emma I think this is for you."

Emma takes the parchment from her and unrolls it. Her eyes widen with shock as she sees that her name is written over and over again. She couldn't help but stare at every last one. It was strange to think that someone who hadn't known her could be so obsessive about her. Even stranger to think that she now knew the man.

She looks up at last, "What do we do with this?"

Snow shrugs, "I don't know, but I am sure we will figure something out."

Emma shakes her head, "I don't know about that. We have been going in circles trying to find a way home and now all we have is a compass and this stupid scroll."

Snow takes her hand, "Good always wins, Emma. You just have to have hope."

Emma laughs, "You sound like Henry."

Snow considers, "I guess optimism runs in the family."

Emma shrugs, "It must have skipped a generation."

Snow smiles at her and continues to look at the scroll with Emma's name on it. There had to be a reason he led them here and she would figure it out, but first they had to find Cora and get the ashes."

As if hearing her thoughts, Mulan asks, "So, where do you think Cora is?"

Emma bites her lip, thinking, "Somewhere that can make the ashes work, but she would need the compass too."

Snow nods, "So it is a place one of us would know. A place where she could expect us to show up."

Aurora tilts her head, "Is there any place you can think of?"

Snow grins, "One. I went there a long time ago with David and Lance-A-Lot."

Emma sighs, "Well, then, let's go."

* * *

Hook had a plan. He didn't know if it was a good plan or a bad plan, but it was a plan. He would get his revenge. Cora kept going on and on about how she was going to win her daughter back and blah blah blah. He didn't much care for her plan, but he wasn't going to argue with her. She wouldn't listen anyway.

She grins as they reach their destination, "Welcome to Lake Nostos, Captain Hook."

He looks around dubiously, "I may be a simple pirate, but shouldn't a lake have water?"

She laughs, "Not everything is what it appears." She waves her hand, "You just have to be willing to look under the surface."

Good advice for any situation, it seemed. He watches as water shoots up from the ground. Cora steps forward as it settles and holds out the ashes, "Would you like to do the honors, Hook?"

He takes the vial and pours it into the water, "Now what? It's not like we have the compass."

Cora shrugs, "We wait for them to get here."

Just as she says that Emma, Snow, Mulan and Aurora run into the clearing. Snow shouts, "We are using this portal, not you!"

Cora produces a fireball in her hand, "We will see about that."

She throws it and Mulan jumps in front of them deflecting the magic. Emma runs around one side of the portal and is blocked by Hook, who takes out his sword. Emma looks at Mulan who nods and throws Emma her sword. Emma grins when she turns back to him, "Are you sure you are ready for this, Hook."

He smirks, "I am a pirate, love. Sword fighting is my forte."

Emma laughs and they begin. After a few rounds he smiles, impressed, "Not bad, Swan." Emma's sword clashes against his again and she kicks out. He catches her foot with his hook, "But very predictable."

She falls on her back and looks up at him, "You really willing to kill me to get your revenge? Because that is the only way you are going through that portal."

He ignores that and slides his sword and hook down hers, "I usually prefer much more entertaining activities when a woman is on her back."

Emma raises a brow, "Really? You are going to flirt with me?"

He shrugs and she takes that moment to kick him so he falls back and she hops up, continuing the fight. She hits his sword with a clang and he brings it down. She grins, "Thanks." And punches him in the face. He falls back to the ground.

This was his plan. Make it look like she had over taken him so he wouldn't have to kill her. Cora would hopefully buy it and if not…His thoughts are interrupted by a scream. He opens his eyes in time to see Cora's hand go into Emma's chest.

Cora laughs, "You foolish girl. Don't you know love is weakness?"

He is about to shout when something strange happens. Cora yanks as hard as she can and nothing happens. Emma looks up and smiles, "No, love is strength." Magic knocks Cora back and he just stares in complete shock as Snow takes out the parchment.

She looks at Emma, "I figured it out. Watch." She blows on the paper and the ink flies up and hits Cora, "That way she is frozen even after we make it to Storybrooke."

Emma nods, "How long does it last?"

Snow shrugs, "I don't know but let's not stick around."

Emma holds out the compass and Snow takes her hand and they jump through the portal. Hook slowly stands up and walks over to Cora, "Well that didn't go as planned."

* * *

**A/N: So the last part with the sword fighting kind of sucks. I am really bad at writing anything to do with swords, but just imagine it like it was in the show. I changed a lot from the show because i figured Emma and Hook knowing each other would make Cora try something other than taking Aurora. Let me know if you like it. **

**Please review. It is the fuel i need to keep going. :)**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4: Reconsider

After the initial shock of Archie's death and then revival and the fact that Cora and Hook had found their way to Storybrooke, Emma's head was pounding. She couldn't handle any more trouble. She just wanted one day where she could hang out with Henry and not worry about any interruptions.

She jumps when the phone rings. So much for no interruptions, "Hello?" She listens in horror at what the person on the line says, "You are kidding right?" She sighs, "No, no I will be on my way. Call an ambulance."

She grabs her jacket and waves Snow and David over, "We have to get to the town line. Some drama between Hook and Gold."

They all run out the door and to the police car. Emma drives as fast as she can and stops when she sees the chaos. Gold holding a shocked and confused Belle. Hook lying in the middle of the road in obvious pain and a car crashed on the side of the road. Emma tells Snow to go to Belle and she walks over to Hook.

He groans, "Hello, beautiful."

She squats down next to him and touches his side. He winces and she smirks, "Looks like you broke your ribs. Such a shame."

He looks up at her, "No need to sound so remorseful, love."

She raises a brow, "Don't you think this is what you deserve? You shot Belle. The nicest person in this town. I would say you got exactly what was coming to you."

Before he can respond Gold walks over and puts his cane over Hook's throat. David pulls him, "You can't do this! What about Belle?"

Gold scoffs, "She doesn't even remember me!"

Emma touches his arm, "I am pretty sure murder is a bad first impression. Think of what she would want, Gold."

He loosens his grip and David helps him up. Emma looks back down at Hook, "Oh yeah. That man is a real monster." She leans down closer to him, "He may have done horrible things in the past and he might still be on the untrustworthy list with me, but at least he knows when to stop." She looks up as the ambulance pulls in and walks over to the car. She stops the paramedic, "Forget about him." She gestures to Hook, "Take care of this guy first."

* * *

Hook wakes up to see Emma sitting on the edge of his bed. He tries to sit up but is stopped by the handcuffs on his wrist, "You really enjoy this, don't you?"

Emma smirks, "Let me ask you a question and I want you to answer it as honestly as you possibly can."

He frowns at her serious tone, "Aye, love?"

She takes a deep breath, "I, also, need you to know that I am not asking this to hurt you." When he nods, she continues, "Why do you think Gold killed Milah?

He flinches, "I don't know. To make me suffer."

She tilts her head, studying him, "You really believe that. I don't know what to make of that."

He narrows his eyes, confused, "What are you hinting at, Swan?"

She smiles, "Did you ever think that Rumpelstiltskin was angry at her? That he blamed her for him becoming the dark one? That he blamed her for their son being lost to him?"

Hook shakes his head, "He was trying to kill me."

She raises her brow, "When he thought you killed his wife. Once he found out she was alive he stopped trying to kill you. Now answer me another question. Why would he let you live?"

Hook looks down at his missing limb and considers, "He wanted me to live with her death?"

She sighs when she hears the uncertainty in his voice, "No, he no longer had a vendetta against you. I am not saying it was right and I am not saying that I agree with his actions, but his revenge against her hurt you. And now you want revenge against him. How many people are you willing to hurt to get it? How many people are you willing to make feel exactly how you have been feeling for the last few hundred years?" When he says nothing she stands up, "Think about it. And be careful with those ribs. I hear they will hurt like a bitch."

She walks out of the room. He had never thought about any of that. Never considered what had made the crocodile kill Milah in the first place. He thought about last night actions and bit his lip. It had been a mistake to shoot the lass, but he had been half out of his mind. He wanted revenge so badly that he had made someone else suffer. He would forever regret his hasty actions, but that didn't change anything for him. Because of the crocodile he had turned into someone that Emma was angry at. Someone he was pretty sure she was ashamed of. He could never forgive him for that. He frowns and says to himself, "When did my revenge become about Emma?"

Snow sighs, "That is an excellent question."

He jumps then winces, "You shouldn't sneak up on someone with broken ribs, lass."

She sits in the chair next to his bed, "Sorry."

He studies her, "Why did you come in here? To lecture me?"

She shakes her head, "No. My daughter has been through a lot. She had lost a lot. Like most of us here, but not like her. She didn't get the chance to be raised by parents. She was alone for most of her life and when she fell in love he left her and she went to jail in his place. Pregnant with his child. And then she found her way to your world or time or whatever and fell in love with Liam only to have him die." She takes a shaky breath, "When she first came here there was another guy. He was the sheriff at the time. She let her walls down and developed feelings for him. They were kissing when he died in her arms."

Hook frowns and feels a ball of emotion in his chest, "Why are you telling me this?"

She takes his handcuffed hand, "Because you coming back in her life reminds her of all the things she has lost and though she may despise who you have become she is scared that you will die and be another person that she loses. I believe that is why she has been so hostile towards you. I believe that is why she is angry that you are no longer the man she knew. I am telling you this because your revenge against Gold is going to hurt her more than you have ever been hurt."

Before he can respond Emma walks in the room, "Mary-Margaret! What are you doing? Something bad has happened?"

Snow looks up, "What is it?"

Emma grabs her arm, "Dr. Whale has gone missing. If he doesn't get here soon the guy who crashed his car is going to die."

Snow leaps up off the chair and follows her out of the room leaving Hook with a whole lot of conflicting thoughts and problems.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think Hook will give up his revenge now that he had heard from both Emma and Snow? I don't know. We still have the Manhattan thing where they find Neal. But either way he has a lot to consider and a lot of time in the hospital. **

**Please enjoy and review. I love hearing from you. :)**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5: Hook's Mistake

Hook had broken free from the handcuffs that Emma put him in hours ago and now he was walking up the stairs to the place where he had seen Emma walk up constantly. He needed to talk to her. She could help him. She always had been able to help him when he felt conflicted. He froze when he heard the crocodile's voice.

Gold looks at Emma, "As I see it, you still owe me that favor and I am cashing it in, Ms. Swan."

Emma crosses her arms, "And I am assuming if I don't you will threaten someone I love."

Gold looks down, "No, I am asking you for help. Please."

Emma sighs, slightly surprised, "Fine. What do you need?"

He smiles thankfully, "I need you to come with me to New York to find my son."

The crocodile was going to New York? If he left Storybrooke he would be vulnerable and Hook could finally get his revenge. He slowly backed down the stairs and out the door. He had a trip to plan and a ship to prepare for unknown waters. But first he had to get his namesake and he had a feeling he knew exactly where to find it.

* * *

Emma packs up her bag and yells for Henry to do the same thing. She puts all the bags by the front door and takes out the letter she had written for Regina. She had hoped to find her before they left, but Gold seemed to be in a hurry. She sighs and hands it to Snow.

Snow frowns, "What is this?"

Emma smiles, "It's a letter for Regina. Please, give it to her when you find her. I feel really bad for second guessing her. I knew she was telling the truth."

Snow touches her shoulder, "I am sure she will understand. You couldn't deny all the evidence against her. It isn't your fault."

Emma shrugs off her mother's hand, "It kind of is. I let everyone cloud my judgment." She looks up, "Just give to her."

Snow nods, "I will do what I can."

There is a knock on the door and Henry rushes over to answer it, "Hey, Mr. Gold."

Gold smiles, slightly, "Hello, Henry."

Emma grabs her coat, "Are you all packed, Henry?"

Gold's head snaps up, "What? The deal was only you go. Not Henry."

Emma sighs, "If Henry doesn't go neither do I. I don't really care if we made a deal or not."

Gold groans, "Fine. I will just have to buy another ticket."

* * *

An hour after they leave Snow opens the door and finds Regina on the other end with her hand raised. Snow jumps back and laughs, "You startled me. I was actually just…"

Regina cuts her off with a wave of her hand, "I just came by to tell you that I didn't kill Archie. I should have stuck around to convince you."

Snow nods, "We know. He is alive actually."

Regina's eyes widen, "Oh? Well, that is a relief. So what happened?"

Snow sighs, "It was your mother. She tried to frame you. Do you know why she would do that?"

Regina shakes her head looking truly puzzled, "No, but I am glad it is resolved and of course, that Archie is alive. Henry must be happy." She takes a deep breath, "Speaking of, I was wondering if I could see him."

Snow looks down nervously, "Well, actually, he is out of town with Emma and Mr. Gold." She reaches into her jacket pocket, "She wanted me to…"

Regina speaks angrily over her, "What do you mean out of town? She didn't tell me anything."

Snow bites her lip, "We couldn't really find you. Emma wanted to talk to you before she left but Gold was in a hurry so she le-"

Regina shakes her head violently, "This is unacceptable! He is my son! I have a right to know when he is leaving and where he is going!"

Snow sighs heavily, "If you would just listen to me for two second I would tell you that Emma wanted to look for you. She was about to do that when he came with his demands."

Regina scoffs, "Oh, I am sure! I bet she turned Henry against me. Your family has been nothing but a menace to me and I will see an end to that!"

Snow frowns and takes her empty hand out of her pocket, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Regina grins, "You will see. I will get my son back."

Snow watches as she walks away and takes the letter out of her pocket. She talks out loud, "I am sorry, Emma, but that woman deserves no redemption. I would hate to waste an apology on someone like that."

She drops the letter on the counter and walks out the door.

* * *

Hook watches as Emma takes off after the man who jumped off the stairs on the side of the building. He thought about going after the crocodile then, but the young lad was next to him and he wouldn't put Emma's son on danger. From the looks of this strange land he needed some protection.

It took a while for Emma to return, but when she finally did it was alone. When they went inside he walks closer to the building and looks up at the stairs. He is about to grab them when he sees someone else enter the building. Someone he hadn't seen in a long time. He was much older, but Hook would recognize him anywhere. Baelfire. Maybe Swan had found the dark one's son. He decides to wait. Better let the two of them fight it out. He owed that much to Bae.

It felt like hours that he was left waiting. He watched as they all walked down the street to what looked like a small restaurant. Emma and Gold stood outside talking quietly. Emma looked worried and it looked like Gold was trying to-comfort? - her. He wondered what that was all about. Bae and Henry walks out and after a brief conversation between Emma and Henry they head back to the building. He once again hides in the shadows and waits for them to enter. He sneaks closer to the door and sees Rumpelstiltskin standing outside the gate.

He looks at his hook and grins. It was time for his revenge to be fulfilled at last.

* * *

Emma leans against the wall deep in thought. Henry would forgive her, right? She had admitted that it was selfish of her, but she did think she was doing the best thing for him at the time. And here she was justifying herself in her head.

She looks up just as Hook rushes in. Her eyes widen and she pushes Gold out of the way. Before Hook could stop it was too late. His hooked hand hit Emma and she was on the ground looking at the blood on her hand. She looks back up at him, "I really need to stop jumping in front of people."

Gold rushes to her side, "That doesn't look good at all, dearie."

Hook kneels down next to her, "I-I…why did you do that? It wasn't supposed to be you."

Gold glares up at him, "You are a fool! She could die because of you!"

Emma lets out a shallow breath, "Stop. I…need the…hospital."

Gold shakes his head, "No. That is poison from a different world. They won't have a way to save you, but I might have something in my shop."

Hook looks up at him, "We can use my ship. I am sure it is faster."

Gold nods his agreement and buzzes Neal's apartment, "We need help! Hurry!"

The door buzzes open and Hook picks up Emma as they rush up the stairs. Neal opens the door, "What the hell…Emma? What happened?"

Hook sets her down on the couch and takes her hand, "Emma, I am so sorry love."

She closes her eyes for a minute, "I told you…someone would get hurt."

Hook wipes away a tear, "I never thought it would be you. I never wanted to hurt you."

Emma touches his cheek, "Not me. You."

Hook's eyes widen in realization and he lets out a shaky breath. Henry walks in and yells, "MOM? Are you ok?"

Emma grabs his hand, "I don't know, Henry. Gold said that he had something at his shop in Storybrooke that might help me get better."

Neal takes out his phone, "So what are we waiting for? I will get us a car and then…"

Hook stands up, "It will take us to my ship. It is the fastest in all the realms."

Emma's phone rings and Henry grabs it, "H-hello?"

Snow speaks, "Henry? Is everything ok? Where is Emma?"

Henry sniffles as tears wet his face, "Something horrible has happened. We are on our way back. Meet us at the docks."

Snow sighs, "Henry, please, tell me what is going on? Has something happened to Emma?"

Henry's fist tightens around the phone, "She is dying."

Snow gasps and there is a rattling noise on the other end of the line. David hurries over and picks up the phone, "Henry? Mary-Margaret is in tears." Henry tells David everything that he knows and David growls, "Who did this?"

Henry shrugs forgetting that David can't see him, "I don't know, but Captain Hook is here."

Everyone in the room and on the phone go silent as realization hits them. Only Gold and Emma had known the cause up until then. Neal lunges at the pirate, "Why would you hurt Emma?"

Hook puts his face in his one good hand, "I didn't mean to. She jumped in front of the dark one and it was too late for me to pull back. She wasn't my target."

Gold growls, "You will pay for all the pain you have caused, Pirate, but that will have to wait. We have to get Emma to your ship and back home as soon as possible. She will not die on my watch."

Emma looks up at him, surprised, "I didn't know…you cared…so much."

Gold smiles down at her, "You just saved my life, dearie. And for that I am forever in your debt. Not many would push me out of the way of a well-deserved blade or hook, rather."

Emma takes a shaky breath, "I am the savior."

He laughs and takes her hand, "That you are."

She closes her eyes and falls into darkness while the rest of them scramble to prepare everything for their departure.

* * *

Emma felt as if she was on fire. Every part of her was covered in a sheen of sweat and it was getting harder for her to breathe normally. Gold touches her forehead, "She is burning up. We need to speed this thing up. I don't know how much longer she has."

Neal runs above deck and sighs with relief. The town of Storybrooke was in sight. He walks up to Hook, "If she dies because of this…"

Hook quirks a brow, "What? You will kill me? Didn't you notice that that is what got us into this whole mess?"

Neal sighs, feeling a little defeated, "How did this happen and why do you even care?"

Hook shrugs, "I was trying to kill your father and she jumped in the way. As for how we know each other it is a long story that we don't have time for. Prepare to weigh anchor. You remember how to do that right?"

Neal rolls his eyes and nods, "Of course."

By the time they dock and help Emma off the boat, David and Snow are running up to them. Snow lets out a small cry, "Oh, Emma." She touches her face, "Don't worry. We will fix this."

David growls at Hook, "I suggest you stay here, Pirate! I don't know how long I can be in your presence without shooting you in your face!"

Hook steps back and watches as they leave. He runs a hand through his hair. He had just made the biggest mistake of his life and if Emma dies because of him he will let them kill him. Or he would do it himself. He closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath, "I am so sorry, Liam. I have failed you."

* * *

**A/N: So i am more obsessed with this show than i originally thought. I am starting to have dreams about it. Like the other night i had a dream that Emma wakes up and realizes the everything that just happened was a coma-induced dream. And then all the people she saw in the dream were a part of her real life and blah blah blah, but I think it has to do with them bringing in the wicked witch and all that Oz stuff hahahaha.**

**Anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter. It is definitely a little twist to the actual show and i made it my own. That is what i try to do with most of my stories, use their version and twist it. **

**So, please, review and tell me what you think of this. I accept good thoughts and bad thoughts. Both help my stories unfold into what they are. :)**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6: Almost Confessions

Hook sits on the side of his bed and drinks his rum. It has been a week since the incident with and he was unwilling to leave his ship. He heard that Snow had managed to kill Cora with some candle to save Emma. He also knew that Emma was not on speaking terms with her mother at the moment. That was all the information he could get from one of his old crew members.

Emma knocks on the open door, "Hook? Can I come in?"

He shrugs, "If you wish, love, but I don't know why you would want to."

Emma sits in a chair across from him, "So you are wallowing in self-pity. Good to know."

He sighs and finally looks up at her, "What do you want, Swan?"

She half smiles, "I want not to be forced to come down here to a place that brings me so many memories of Liam." His eyes widen and she laughs, "Don't worry. I can handle it for a little while. I came here to tell you to get over it."

He frowns and gives the most lost and confused look she had ever seen, "How could you say that? I almost killed you! You should be angry or yelling or something!"

Emma sighs heavily, "You are probably right, but I'm not. Maybe it is because I am still alive or maybe it is because I know you would never intentionally hurt me." She waves her hand, "All that matters is: I forgive you. Now, all you need to do is forgive yourself."

He takes a deep, remorseful breath, "I don't think I can do that."

She tilts her head to the side, "Why not?"

He takes a swig of his flask, "Because I didn't listen to you when you told me to forget my revenge. I was so consumed by anger that I lost all rational thought."

She nods, "It happens, Hook. And once you get that rational thought back, you move on. I am alive and that is all that matters."

He narrows his eyes, "Then why are you so angry at your mother?" She frowns and he shrugs, "I have my sources, love."

She takes the flask out of his hand and takes a long drink from it, "I don't like the way that she handled the situation. She pretty much made Regina kill her own mother. I just…Regina just wanted her mother's love like most people do. A life for a life isn't right."

Hook quirks a brow, "Are you forgetting who you are talking about? Cora was a horrible woman. She wanted her own daughter to lose everything."

Emma laughs, "True, but the last thing she said to Regina was: 'You would have been enough.' Regina could have gotten the mother she deserved from the start."

Hook sighs, "But then you would be dead."

She shakes her head, "No. I am positive Gold would have found another way. He always does." She bites her lip, "But that isn't the only reason I am angry with her."

Hook waits, but when she says nothing he rolls his eyes, "Well, are you going to tell me the other reason?"

Emma nods, "Before we left for New York I gave her a note to give to Regina and she decided against giving it to her. If she had...Well, we might have been able to avoid a lot of this."

Hook leans forward, "Sounds like you are feeling a little guilty yourself. Maybe you should take your own advice?"

She shrugs and looks over his shoulder, "You know, I can still remember the first time I was ever down here like it was yesterday." She shakes her head as if to get rid of the memories, "Sorry, I think I should be going now. Don't stay holed up in here for too much longer."

She walks up to the deck and is about to step on the ramp when he pulls her back, "Emma. You don't have to go. I loved him to. If you need to talk about him or anything I am here."

Emma smiles sadly, "I know that, Hook, but it is too hard. Whenever I think about him it is hard to breathe. The only person I ever told was Mary-Margaret and that was only because I wanted her to believe the curse was real." She looks around, "This ship is my greatest memories of him, but they are all overshadowed by my worst memory."

He takes her hand, "You don't think I feel the same? I lost two people that I loved on here, but their love of this ship and the adventures it took us on is what helps me and keeps them alive. In a sense this ship is them living on in a different way."

She looks up into his stunning blue eyes not realizing that they were only inches apart, "You make it sound so easy."

He steps a little closer, "Now that we are both here, it is easier. You make it easier, Emma. I didn't just lose my brother that day. I lost you, too." He puts his hand on her cheek, "I don't know which was worse, losing you or my brother. Emma I…"

She puts a finger up to his lips, "Shhh, don't." She moves her hand to his cheek and slowly down to his neck to pull him closer, "I had to go. If I stayed all my secrets would come out. All my…"

Before she can finish a shout comes from the docks, "Emma? Where are you?"

Emma immediately jumps away from Hook and walks over to the edge of the ship, "I'm right here, David."

He looks up and grimaces, "Why are you on the same boat with the pirate who tried to kill you?"

Emma rolls her eyes, "Get over it, David. I just needed to talk to him. Is there a reason you are looking for me?"

He nods, "Regina is missing."

Emma groans and walks down the ramp with one last look at Hook, who hadn't moved. She shouldn't have let him get that close. It was a stupid move and one she never planned on repeating. David had just saved her from making a horrible confession.

Hook watches as she leaves, unsure of how he felt. He wanted to know what she was about to reveal. He closes his eyes as he remembers what he was about to reveal. That would have been bad. Bloody hell. Life was a whole lot more complicated and he needed more rum.

* * *

Emma knows who is responsible. No matter how many times Neal denied her super power, she had it. And his fiancée, Tamara, had something to do with this mess. She just wasn't quite sure why and that didn't matter. She would find the evidence.

When he answers the door to her knock she pushes past him, "Regina is missing?"

Neal frowns, "And you think I hid her in here?"

Emma opens the closet, "No I think Tamara had something to do with it."

Neal sighs, "Still on that? She isn't some…villain."

Emma studies the sand on the ground, "Didn't you say she runs in the forest." She looks up at him and sees him nod, "Then why is there sand in the closet?"

He shrugs, "Maybe she runs on the beach, too."

Emma rolls her eyes and stands up, "Seems strange she would lie about something like that."

She starts to leave and he grabs his jacket, "If you are going to accuse my fiancée I am going with you to prove you wrong."

Emma sighs, "Fine, but you might not like what we find."

* * *

After their run in with Tamara, Emma felt defeated. She had been so sure that Tamara was hiding something. Neal was grinning from ear to ear and it was really hard for her not to hit him. She jumps slightly when her phone rings, "Hello?" She listens as he explains and looks up, "I think I know where she is." She tells him and hangs up quickly.

Neal yells as she takes off, "Hey! Wait up."

Emma pulls out her gun and they walk into the cannery. After a few minutes of wandering down a hallway they hear a noise. Emma jumps out with her gun in front of her, "Geez, you guys I almost shot you."

David smirks and puts his gun down, "Yeah, you too."

Emma mimics his move, "Why don't you guys find Regina and we will look around for whoever is the cause of this."

* * *

Hook frowns as he watches Emma go in some building with Baelfire. What were they up to? He figured the people of this town would be happy to be rid of the Evil Queen that cursed them. He reaches for his flask and growls with annoyance when he finds it empty. And all the bottles on his ship are gone. Looks like he would have to venture into town for more rum.

He nears the building where Emma and Neal had entered and freezes. Was that a gunshot? He walks towards the door, a little hesitantly. Should he interfere? What if Emma was shot? That last thought propelled him through the door. He didn't really know where he was going, but he let his instincts guide him in time to hear Emma yelling.

"NEAL!"

He goes through the doorway to see Emma hanging over some sort of hole, sobbing. He runs over and pulls her out, "Emma, are you ok? What happened?"  
She cries into his chest, "She shot him. Tamara shot Neal and…and he fell through a portal. She killed him!"

Hook wraps his arms around her and tries to comfort her, "Shhh. I am so sorry. It's going to be ok."

She shakes her head and looks up at him, "No, it isn't. How do I tell Henry that his father is dead?"

Hook closes his eyes to hide his own tears. Bae had been special to him, too. Once. He didn't know how to answer her. He didn't know how to make her feel better. All he knew is: she has lost someone else that she loved again. How do you make something like that better?

* * *

**A/n: So I know that I skipped over the whole fighting thing with Cora and Regina, but I figured there isnt really anything i could do differently than the show and this is more a Hook and Emma story. I want their relationship to be the center of the story. I hope you like it this way.**

**And I feel so bad for Hook (In the show) they just can't cut him a break. :(**

**Anyways, read, enjoy, review please. Thank you to everyone that has :)**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7: Taken

Emma opens the door to the loft and walks in, still in shock. How many times did she have to do this? How many times did she have to watch someone die? Neal wasn't the love of her life, but he was the father of her child. Her first love. A part of her would always love him. And now that was all past tense because he was dead.

David is about to ask her what is wrong when he sees Hook walk in beside her. He surges forward and punches him, "That's for almost killing my daughter."

Hook touches his nose, "Aye, and I deserve it, but this is not the time, mate."

David frowns and turns in the direction Hook motions. Emma is sitting on the stairs, just staring at nothing, "Emma, what happened?"

He sits next to her as she explains about Neal. He puts his arm around her and she lays her head against his shoulder. Hook couldn't help the small smile that crept on his lips. She had her family. She had people that she could turn to when the worst happens. He remembered the stories she had told them of her childhood and how much she had just wanted someone to take care of her. Now she had that in a whole town of people.

Regina steps forward, "Not to interrupt this tender moment, but we might all die, so whenever you are ready."

Emma's head snaps up, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Regina shrugs, "There is a kill switch and when I was kidnapped I had it on me."

Emma slowly stands up, "And why did you have it on you?"

Regina looks away and Snow scoffs "See this is why I didn't give her that letter. She rather…"

Regina frowns, "What letter?" Snow's eyes widen and Regina looks at Emma, "What is she talking about?"

Emma sighs and picks up the letter from the table, "Not that it is important anymore, but before I left for New York I wrote you this letter, so that you wouldn't be angry at me for taking Henry out of state while you were gone and a few other things." She glares at Snow, "But this isn't something to think about right now because our lives are in danger."

Regina takes the letter and puts it in her purse, "I will read it when we are safe."

Emma nods, "Ok well I have to go talk to Henry and then…" Before she can finish the ground moves and they all try to keep their balance. Emma falls toward Hook and he catches her as the ground finally stops quaking.

Regina lets go of the banister, "It is happening."

David looks around, frantically, "Is there any way to stop it?"

Regina shakes her head, "No, there isn't."

Emma closes her eyes, "So we have no choice, but to die?"

Regina nods, "All of us, except Henry. He was born here so he belongs here."

Emma runs a hand over her face, "But he will be all alone. There has to be something…"

Snow smiles, "The magic beans."

Regina laughs, "If you didn't notice they were taken from my office."

Hook smirks, "Aye, but we know who took them. If we could get them back…"

David raises his brows, "We could escape."

Regina sighs, "I will try to save us some time."

Emma nods, "Ok then. David and Mary-Margaret, go get the magic beans. Hook and I will go get Henry and tell him what is going on."

* * *

Emma, Hook and Henry run down to the mines where Regina is with the kill switch. They were all getting out of there, one way or another. She wasn't going to let Henry lose anyone else. She stops when she sees her, "Regina! We got it! We can go."

Regina looks up with tears in her eyes, "No. Why are you still here? You should already be through the portal."

Henry frowns, "We came to get you so you could come with us."

Regina shakes her head, sadly, "If I stop then we won't have time to go through a portal. We will die."

Emma's eyes widen, "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Regina looks down, "I didn't think you would come back for me anyways. And I caused this. It is only right that I pay the price."

Emma walks forward and puts her hand over the gem, "Just tell me what to do. No one else is dying today!"

Regina looks back up with her in surprise, "Don't think about it. Just let it come." Magic radiates out of Emma's hands and she feels the magic shoot up and down her arms. She throws her head back and takes a deep breath. Suddenly, a force shoots out and they are thrown back as the Gem is destroyed. Regina laughs, "We did it!"

Emma grins, "Thank God! I knew we could do it." She stands up and looks around, "Henry, are you alright?"

When no one answers she frantically looks around and finds his backpack. Regina gasp, "Someone took him!"

They all run out of the mines and try to follow the trail as best they can. They are almost to the docks when they see Greg and Tamara pulling Henry. They run faster, but before they could reach them, Tamara throws her magic bean and they jump through. Emma screams, "HENRY!"

She is about to jump in when someone grabs her around the waist to hold her back, "Let me go! Henry!"

Hook holds her tighter, "Emma! It is too late! The portal is closed."

Emma continues to struggle and Regina grabs her shoulder, "Emma! There is no way to follow them and even if you could you don't know where they went!"

Emma shakes her head, "I don't care! They took Henry."

Gold and Belle walk up as she says that and he frowns, "They have Henry?"

Regina looks at him, "You are the Dark One, can't you do something?"  
He sighs, "I spent years trying to travel between worlds to find my son. There is no way without a portal."

Emma looks towards the docks, "Unless Mary-Margaret and David managed to steal one of the beans."

Hook nods, "If they did I offer my ship and my services."

Regina rolls her eyes, "That great, Hook, but how will we track them?"

Gold steps closer, "Leave that to me. I can get us where we need to go."

A flash of hatred crosses Hook's face at the thought of having the Crocodile on his ship, but then he looks at Emma and nods, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find them."

* * *

After they find Snow and David and explain the situation to them, David pulls out the bean they had recovered and now they were in Neverland. Emma looks around at the dark, dark sky. So far everything was quiet and all of them were just trying to get their bearings.

Regina opens the letter that she hadn't gotten the chance to read and sighs. It was probably some pathetic apology. Her eyes widen as she reads. This was not what she expected. Yes, there was an apology, but it was mostly a thank you letter. Emma admitted her mistakes and made it abundantly clear that she would never do anything to take over Henry. She looks up and heads towards her.

Hook watches Emma from the helm and bites his lip nervously. Being on a ship with her was not going to make anything easier. He had come so close to a confession. So close to kissing her. But he couldn't. Not when she had loved his brother. That would be like betraying him somehow. But that was so long ago and she had almost kissed him as well. He groans to himself, he didn't know what he wanted or what to do.

David takes Snow's hand and kisses it. He could see that she was worried. He is, too. Just when they thought everything could be somewhat normal, all hell breaks loose. Snow looks up at him and he nods.

Snow touches Emma's shoulder, "Emma? Are you ok?"

Emma turns to her, "Did you really just ask me that? My son has been taken by 2 psychopaths to Neverland! But, yeah, everything is just rainbows and butterflies."

David frowns, "We know this is hard and that you are in pain, but we have to stay positive."

Emma rolls her eyes, "Oh I am positive. I am positive that whoever has my son is going to pay. Now if you could just back off and let me adjust to being on this damn ship again that would be great!"

David looks at her with confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

Snow closes her eyes, "How could I forget?"

Emma shrugs, "I don't know, but I didn't. I just need a moment to breathe and focus so I don't have to think about it."

David scratches the back of his neck, "What are you two talking about?"

Emma yells, "Could you please stop asking me questions and leave me the hell alone! I don't want to talk about it, if you want answers then talk to Mary-Margaret."

She turns around in time to see the rest of the people on the ship looking at her. Hook sighs, "Don't think about it, love, just focus on Henry and it will be easier."

David throws his hands up in frustration, "Even Hook knows? I think I deserve some kind of explanation here."

Regina steps in, "If she doesn't want to talk about it, you can't force her. Just let it go."

Snow looks at her with surprise, "Come on, Charming. I will tell you away from everyone. Just stop asking Emma, ok?"

Emma walks up the steps and stands next to Hook, "I really wish people would mind their own business."

Hook smirks, "Aye, but sadly that is not how it works. I meant what I said. It helps when you focus on something other than him."

Emma smiles, "I know." She looks over at Regina, who joins them, "Thank you."

Regina nods, "No problem. I enjoy putting those two in their place." She sighs, "And also I read your letter. It meant a lot."

Emma raises her brow, "Really? Would it have changed anything?"

Regina shrugs, "I don't know. My mother can be very…persuasive. But it might have and for the record, I think having you in Henry's life is important as well."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! I love to hear from you :)**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8: The Kiss

Emma leans against the side of the ship and looks over at the island that was slowly coming into view. It had been a long time since she was here and now she was going on the island that had killed the man she loved. She couldn't believe that this is where Henry was taken. What were the odds?

Snow stands next to her, "I am sorry about earlier. I know it must be hard for you to be here. We just want you to know that you have our support."

Emma sighs, "Look, I get it. You are both trying to be good parents or whatever, but you aren't helping. Telling me to stay positive or have hope is not helping me. I didn't grow up in some fairy tale. My experience is different."

Snow frowns, "And all I have is my experience. Just let me share my wisdom."

Emma turns to her angrily, "We are the same age, we have the same amount of wisdom and all I want is Henry back."

David walks up next to Snow, "We want that, too. We missed out on your childhood and we would hate for the same thing to happen to you. That is why we are here. We will win because we are a family."

She shakes her head, "How can you two be so infuriatingly optimistic all the time?"

David stands up taller, "It's who we are."

Emma groans, "You have no reason to be. I have read your story and I have seen your lives since the curse was broken. You have not won yet. All the small victories don't count if you don't have a life to live after them. How many more battles are we going to have to fight? How many more people are we going to have to lose before we can have our happy ending? It will never end and no one will ever win. Can't you see that?"

Snow reaches out to touch her shoulder but Emma pulls away. She sighs, "Emma, I know that you have lost a lot, but I know we will figure out a way to make everything better."

Emma closes her eyes for a minute, "You don't know anything. You can never understand because you still have each other. Now, if you'll excuse…"

She trails off when she sees Gold walk on deck in an odd outfit. Hook scoffs, "Oh that's a great use of our time, a wardrobe change."

Gold ignores him, "I am going to get Henry."

Regina frowns, "We agreed to do this together."

He shakes his head, "I made no such agreement."

Emma groans, "Why are you doing this?"

He smiles, "Because I want to succeed."

Emma raises a brow, "And what makes you think I am going to fail?"

He shrugs, "You barely trust your parents anymore. You fight with every word they say. You don't believe in yourself. I know I can find Henry and keep him safe because I am willing to do whatever it takes."

Emma steps closer to him, "So am I. Henry is my son. I can find him."

He shakes his head, "You are too busy thinking of your past to concentrate. I have known you for some time, Ms. Swan, and you are just a broken girl."

Hook growls, "You have no right to talk to her like that!"

Gold once again ignores the pirate, "You no longer are the person who takes the leap of faith. You need proof that something will happen and you are not going to find it here. This place is built on imagination, something you no longer have."

Emma steps back and watches as he disappears from the deck of the ship and shakes her head. So much for owing her for saving his life. He left all of them in the lurch. She turns away and walks below deck, tired of dealing with all of them.

Hook watches as she disappears and yells, "David, take over. I have to fetch something from below decks."

David and Snow run up and take the wheel from him while Regina just rolls her eyes at him. He runs down and catches her in the small kitchen leaning against the counter. She turns to him and opens her mouth to as if to say something, but seems to change her mind. He grabs her arm and they stare at each other in silence. She looks down at his lips and back up.

He licks his lips and leans towards her uncertainly. She puts her hand on the back of his neck and pulls him to her. As soon as he feels her lips under his heart beat quickens. There was such passion and fire behind her kiss and he returns it with equal fervor. He puts his hands on her waist and lifts her so she is sitting on the counter and she wraps her legs around him.

She shoves his jacket off his shoulder and he runs his hands up her sides under her shirt. He pulls her closer unable to get enough of the feel of her against him. He deepens the kiss and she groans.

The ship jerks and she nearly falls off the counter. He pulls away from her, steadying her, "What the bloody hell was that?"

She shakes her head, "I don't know. Maybe you should go be the Captain and show them what they are doing wrong."

He smirks, "Aye, maybe I should." He slowly backs away, "Are you coming?"

She nods, "I will be up in a minute."

He smiles and turns away. She touches her mouth with surprise. She hadn't meant for that to happen. She couldn't let it happen again. This wasn't right. This could never be right. She stumbles when the ship is bumped again. She shakes off her feelings and runs to the upper deck.

She looks at Regina, "What the hell is going on?"

Regina grabs her arm and pulls her to the edge, "Mermaids."

Emma's eyes widen as she sees one in the water, "You're freaking kidding me! Why are they attacking the ship?"

Regina shrugs, "Hell if I know. Hook says they are worse than any other sea creature. So, be prepared for that and find a weapon."

Snow throws a net overboard and David starts shooting a canon. Hook tries to avoid them but they are everywhere. Snow shouts, "I caught one!"

Emma helps her hold the rope and Regina rolls her eyes, "Just one? Watch this." She holds out her hand and starts throwing fireballs and the mermaids flee. "There, all gone."

Emma looks down at the net, "Not all of them. What do we do with this one?"

Regina waves her hand and the mermaid appears on deck. Hook growls, "Get that fish off my ship!"

* * *

Hook watches as Emma is pulled out of the water. She wasn't breathing and he realizes that he isn't either. He couldn't watch another person that he cares about die on this ship. He wouldn't be able to handle that again. And then she coughs and all the air escapes him as he sighs with relief.

Emma looks up at the sky as the sun comes out, "I told you."

They all laugh and the Charming's help Emma up and down below deck so that she can dry off and get warm. Regina looks over at him, "So, you and Emma seem to be chummy."

Hook quirks his brow, "What are you talking about, lass?"

She shrugs, "I'm not as blind as the Un-Charming's. I see the longing looks you both throw over your shoulders and I saw the look on both of your faces when you appeared back on deck. Kind of guilty."

Hook frowns, "Why do you care?"

She sighs, "Normally, I would say I don't, but we are here to save my son. I will not allow you two having feelings for each other get in the way."

Hook laughs, "Don't worry. Emma is stubborn. She is more focused on saving Henry than any of us or as much as you. I am here to help. That is all."

Regina looks up at him, "I know why you are here and it isn't for me or my son. It is for Emma. I am not going to argue that since it gets me what I want, but if you do anything to ruin our chances I will rip your heart out."

Emma clears her throat from behind Regina, "Good to see you can still be the Evil Queen. We are going to need that." She laughs and looks at Hook, "It appears your ship is taking on water. I suggest we go ashore and figure out what to do from there."

* * *

**A/N: Arguments and kissing. Always makes for a fun adventure. **

**So what do you think? Please tell me by leaving reviews. I really do love to read them. :)**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9: Team Unlikely

Emma stands on the beach of Neverland and looks around. This was not going to be a fun trip. And travelling with the people who considered each other an enemy was not going to be easy. She turns to them, "I will not allow what happened on the ship to happen on this island. We are not going to be at each other's throats the whole time. We are not going to turn against each other."

Regina scoffs, "You want us to what? Be friends with each other? Pretend that we like to hold hands and braid each other's hair?"

Emma shakes her head, "No, I want to find Henry and the only way to do that is to believe in each other. I have been here before. Maybe not on the island itself, but I have suffered the consequences of this island and not believing in someone else. It ended with a death. If we turn on each other then none of us are leaving. We all have to cooperate."

David holds out his arms, "With her?" He gestures to Regina, then Hook, "With him? No if we do this we have to do this the right way."

Emma yells, "No! We just have to succeed and in order to do that we have to use all of the skills we have. As a hero. As a villain. As a pirate."

Regina smirks, "And what is your skill, Savior?"

Emma looks straight at her, "I am a mother." She looks at all of them one by one, "And now I am your leader. I don't care how you feel about each other. Not anymore. Feelings have nothing to do with this. You will work together to help me find my son or you will get the hell out of my way!"

She turns around and walks into the forest. David looks at Snow who smiles and takes out his sword. They both follow her as Hook looks over at Regina, a little impressed by Emma's speech. Regina puts her hands in her pockets and follows the rest of them into the forest.

* * *

Emma leans against a tree as the rest of them finish setting up camp. The whole not being at each other's throats thing was not working. Hook tries to stop David from running into dream shade and points him in a different direction only for him to go the opposite way. Regina keeps making small quips about all of them. They were not making this easy and Emma didn't know how much more she could take.

David walks up next to her, "Is everything ok?"

Emma shakes her head, "You cant keep doing what you did this afternoon. If Hook says to go a certain way then that is the way you go. He has been here before. More than once. He knows what he is talking about."

David lowers his head, "I know you think it is a good idea to trust this guy, but he is a pirate…"

Emma turns on him, "If you are going to get in the way then I suggest you hang out on the ship. Or maybe you can find Mr. Gold and complain about the way he wants to do things." She sighs impatiently, "This may not be your ideal team, but it is the one that you get. And it is the one that is going to save Henry."

David nods, "You're right. I'm sorry if you think that I am getting in the way."

Emma closes her eyes, "David, I am not trying to be mean and I am sorry if it came off that way." She takes a deep breath, "I just don't want to lose Henry and I am willing to do whatever it takes to get him back. I am so tired of losing people."

He pulls her into a hug as she tries to hold back the sobs that want to escape, "I know. We will succeed and I promise you I will try to trust the pirate and Regina. I am sorry that I made this so hard on you."

She pulls back and looks up at him with glassy eyes, "You didn't. I just…Doesn't matter. I need a minute."

David steps back and smiles, "Ok, take your time. We are just going to strategize and rest for tomorrow."

She nods and disappears behind some trees. He joins the rest of the group and Snow gives him a questioning look, "She has been through a lot lately. She is just dealing."

Regina scoffs, "So much for being our fearless leader."

David turns on her, "If I were you I would stop with the snide remarks. Emma has been through a lot in the last couple of weeks and she is still processing the death of the father of her child. If she needs a minute to regroup we give it to her."

Regina looks down as if ashamed of what she said, "Maybe we should start considering what she said to us when we first got on this island. We have only been here a couple hours and we have been arguing every step of the way. It might make things a whole lot easier on Emma."

Snow frowns at her, "Since when do you care about Emma?"

Regina groans, "Seriously? Did you not hear anything that I just said? I know what it is like to lose someone you love. I am sure that you remember having a hand in that." She looks pointedly at Snow then sighs, "Henry is my son, too, so I know exactly what she is feeling right now. And she was right about us working together. We are either all in or we wont accomplish anything."

Hook nods, "The queen is right. If we keep going on the way we are none of us are going to survive this island."

They all look at each other in silence then continue on with what they were doing. None of them had the solution on how they were going to get along and none of them wanted to fail. Emma walks back into the clearing looking down at a piece of paper.

Hook is the first to see her, "What is that, love?"

She looks up as if surprised he was there, "I just ran into Peter Pan."

Everybody drops what they are doing and walks over to her. Snow touches her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Emma nods, "I am fine. He gave me this. He said that it was a map."

Regina looks at it, "It looks more like a blank piece of paper."

Emma shakes her head, "No, he said in order for it to reveal itself I have to accept who I am."

* * *

**A/N: Trouble with the team. But hopefully they will figure it out soon. Now Emma just has to accept who she is, but my version is different than the show so who will be the person helping her?**

**Please review and let me know. And keep on reading and enjoying. :)**

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10: Blossoming Relationships

Emma walks a little behind everyone as they make the nearly impossible hike to Pan's camp. She was well aware that all this could be a trick, but she sensed that Pan was telling the truth when he gave her the map.

Regina slows and walks beside her, "Is everything you said back at camp true?"

Emma raises her brows, "The map revealed itself, didn't it?"

Regina laughs, "I guess it did. I just…I wanted to say sorry. If it weren't for me you would have had your parents."

Emma nods, "As true as that is, don't apologize."

Regina frowns, "Why not?"

Emma smiles at her, "I don't know what my life would have been like. If it would have been better or worse, but I-we- wouldn't have Henry and I don't know about you, but I don't want to live in world where that is possible."

Regina studies her while she walks, "I wouldn't want that either, but I must ask. Wouldn't you prefer to have raised Henry instead?"

Emma considers, "When I gave Henry up, it wasn't because I didn't want him. It was because I would not have made a good mother at the time. When I got out of jail, I didn't have any money or a place to live. I only had a car and while that is fine for me to sleep in, it would not have been suitable for a baby." She stops and looks at Regina, "You were the mother he needed as a baby and now he needs us both. I know you rather be his only mother, but…"

Regina shakes her head, interrupting her, "I did want that, but somewhere along the way I realized that you helped me remember how much I did love Henry and you helped him see that, as well."

Emma sighs, "You did a wonderful job raising him, Regina. Don't forget that."

Hook yells back at them, "Are you lasses coming or not?"

Regina takes one last look at Emma then heads toward him. Emma takes out the map and frowns, "Wait!" Everyone stops and walks over to her, "The camp is now behind us."

Hook takes the map out of her hand, "He is moving his camp around. We are still playing his game."

Snow groans, "So, this has all been a waste of our time."

Hook shrugs, "Perhaps not. I happen to know a fairy that usually is in this part of the forest. Pan trusts her. If we can convince her to help us then we might have an in."

Emma narrows her eyes, "Wait, a fairy, Neverland. Tinker Bell?"

Hook looks over at her, surprised, "You know her?"

Emma laughs, "Every kid has heard of her."

David looks down at his side ad back up, "Would she have pixie dust?"

Emma frowns at him, "Don't you mean fairy dust?"

He shakes his head, "No, pixie dust is a more nuclear version of fairy dust. Stronger."

Hook shrugs, "Aye, she might."

Regina looks at all of them nervously, "I don't know if that is a good idea. She might be dangerous."

Emma looks at her suspiciously, knowing that she was hiding something, "She may be our only option. The only way we can get a step ahead of Pan."

They all start moving forward again and Hook grabs David's arm, "How bad is it, mate?"

David glares at him, "I am not your mate! And I have no idea what you are talking about."

Hook touches his side and David winces, "That is what I am talking about."

David shoves his hand away, "Its fine."

Hook quirks his brow, "Emma has lost one person she loved to this poison! Would you like to change that statement so I can make sure she doesn't lose another?"

David sighs, "I was hit by one of the lost boy's arrows when we were ambushed. It is slowly spreading. I was hoping that this fairy's dust could help."

Hook nods, "Aye, perhaps it could." He gestures towards the other, "Best hurry before it gets any worse."

* * *

Emma sits by a log at their new campsite and trying to figure out what to do. Tinker Bell had agreed to help them, but she didn't have any pixie dust and that would have helped them a lot. She wasn't even a fairy any more. This was all really stupid. On the other hand she had learned that she had something in common with her mother. Unfortunately, it was being homeless at a young age.

Hook sits next to her, "So this has been a fun trip, hasn't it?"

She laughs, "Oh, definitely. At least I get to tell Henry that Tinker Bell kidnapped the Evil Queen. I am sure he will get a laugh out of that."

Hook quirks his brow, "And why is that?"

Emma rolls her eyes, "You had to be from our world to understand. Actually a lot of this would be funny if it didn't involve my kid."

He studies her, "Why don't you humor me? Tell me what would make you laugh over this whole scenario."

She sighs, "In the movies and the books Peter Pan is the good guy. Captain Hook is the bad guy and Tinker Bell is the jealous fairy in love with Peter Pan."

He frowns, "I feel like that is the laughable scenario."

She grins, "You would, but that is the normal in my world. This is funny because we have multiple story book characters in Neverland and none of them are similar to what I have learned from books and movies. Captain Hook isn't a dimwitted villain."

He growls, "Dimwitted?"

She ignores that, "Peter Pan isn't the young boy who wants a mother for him and his lost boys and Tinker Bell is no longer a fairy nor does she care about Pan."

He leans back a little more, "So everything is opposite. That makes things a little more interesting."

She nods, "It really does."

They sit in a comfortable silence for a little bit before he looks around to see if they are alone and then takes a deep breath, "So, I have to ask you a question and it might make things awkward."

Emma bites her lip, "Oh, so we are going to continue with the fun streak."

He laughs, "Aye. Why did you kiss me when we were on the ship?"

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "Why is that important?"

He shrugs, "It was a pretty intense moment, love. You can't kiss someone like that and not feel anything, Swan."

She looks over at him, "I just needed to stop thinking. You were there."

He quirks his brow, "So are you saying if Regina had walked down there you would have been in the same position?"

She nods, "Exactly. Anyone would do." She stands up and walks over to the place she had decided to sleep. Hook watches with a neutral expression. On the one hand, she was lying, but he wasn't sure why and on the other hand, the image of Emma and Regina intrigued him. He shakes his head. She was definitely lying and he would find out why. Sooner or later.

Meanwhile, Emma sits on her make shift bed trying to forget he exists. He shouldn't care. They kissed. It was a moment of weakness. For both of them. It didn't matter. If she had known he would make a big deal out of this then she would have just punched a wall instead. That is always the better solution. Sometimes she was the biggest idiot. Never again.

* * *

**A/N: So my computer has been messing up and the document i write my stories on is being strange. Anyways, this chapter is the start of the awesome bromance between Hook and David. And I do love the idea of Regina and Emma being friends. And of course i have to have a section on Hook and Emma. Though they do make things very difficult.**

**Hopefully this shows up correctly, so please read and enjoy. Let me know what you think and I am sorry for the mess up before. :)**

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11: Thick Walls

Regina sits next to Emma on her make shift bed, "That conversation looked pretty heated."

Emma looks up, "It didn't start that way. He just likes to make things…complicated."

Regina smirks over at Hook, "Well, love is complicated."

Emma's head snaps in her direction, "It's not love. Why would you say that?"

She rolls her eyes, "Anyone with eyes can see the connection you two have." She looks over at the Charming's, "Well, anyone who isn't in denial. Why can't you just let it happen?"

Emma studies her, "Since when are you an advocate for true love?"

Regina laughs, "I always have been. I just have a strange way of showing it. The whole reason for my vengeance was the death of my true love."

Emma nods, "Right. I always forget that part. I know what that is like. Losing someone you love or could love or did love." She purses her lips, "Maybe I should just stop loving all together."

Regina takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, "And I always forget that part." She looks up at her in realization, "You think that if you admit that you love Hook he will be taken away, too."

Emma pulls her legs up against her chest, "Maybe. Does it matter?" She sighs, "We aren't here so I can fall in love or whatever. We are here to find Henry. That is all I need to think about."

Regina puts her hand on Emma's shoulder, "For now. But when we succeed and leave this island…Well you will have some things to figure out."

Emma watches as she gets up and walks away. She puts her forehead against her knees. How could this get any worse?

* * *

Emma knew it was a dumb question. That question was always dumb. Especially when you were in a situation like they were in. Of course, she hadn't thought of an exit plan or what it would be like to be in her dead first love's old living quarters. To say she had a minor breakdown was an understatement. What she said to her parents or Mary-Margaret was out of line.

Snow and David follow her out of the cave and Snow grabs her arm, "Emma, I know this is hard for you. It will get better."

Emma yanks her arm away, "What do you know? How many people have you lost, Mary-Margaret? How many times have you had to watch someone you care deeply for suddenly die in your arms?"

Snow takes a step back, "I have lost people, too. I know how hard this can be."

Emma rolls her eyes, "Look at you with your one true love. Always by your side. No matter what happens, he is there. You don't know anything! You have always been and always will be more concerned about him then you ever were for me! You gave me up so I could reunite the two of you!"

David shakes his head vehemently, "Emma, you know that isn't true. We gave you up for your best chance."

Emma laughs sarcastically, "You gave me up so I could break a curse that tore you apart! Don't act like that isn't true!" She runs a hand through her hair, frustrated, "That isn't the point. The point is I don't need to be coddled. I am no longer a child. I haven't been since you met me. And you chasing after me to comfort me isn't helping. Before the curse broke, I had a friend that I could talk to and now I have lost her because she is trying too hard to be a parent."

Snow closes her eyes as tears fall silently, "I am sorry, Emma. We never wanted any of this for you and no matter what you can talk to me. Even if it is just as a friend."

Emma backs away, "No, you just don't get it."

She takes off and now she sits against a tree thinking and regretting every word she had said to them. She couldn't let them see her vulnerable side. She couldn't let them in so naturally her walls had pushed them away. This is why no one should ask rhetorical questions. Even if it was just in her head. Where was her brain on this trip? And why did she keep starting fights with her mother?

"It's the island."

She looks up to see Hook standing in front of her, "What?"

He sits across from her and shrugs, "You were lost as a child. Angry. Sad. Alone. Normally, you can keep those emotions in check because, hey, the past is the past. The island has always been a place where the lost can go to live out their happiness during the day but feel the loneliness at night. It brings out every emotion that you rather not feel."

She tilts her head to the side, studying him, "And how do you know this?"

He gives her a half smile, "Because you aren't the only one who lost their parents at a young age. It seem abandonment is more common than not. I feel the same things that you feel. The difference is I don't have the person who left me here."

Emma bites her lip, thinking, "So you are saying that this will go away as soon as we leave this place?"

He shakes his head, "No, whatever you felt or are feeling is really there. It is just harder to deal with them here. Anywhere else you can cope with them like a normal person. Or your type of normal. This place isn't only about imagination. It is also about facing everything that you push down on a daily basis."

Emma looks down at the dirt, "This place really is hell."

He laughs, "And Pan is a demon. But you are strong, love. You will survive."

She smiles up at him, "Good to know I am not going crazy."

He smirks, "I never said that, darling. I believe everyone is slowly going mad in their own way." He gets up and walks away, leaving her to her thoughts once again.

After 10 minutes, Emma stands up and walks over to where Snow and David are sitting, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say any of that."

Snow takes her hand, "I know. You have been through a lot and part of it is our fault. We realize that."

Emma squeezes her hand, "I think finding out that Neal lost hope while he was here makes me worry that Henry might and I know how bad that is for a child."

David touches her shoulder, "You don't have to worry. Henry is a strong kid."

Snow grins, "What if we could help him keep hope."

Regina, who had been listening in, looks up, "How do we do that?"

Snow looks over at her, "We catch ourselves a lost boy."

* * *

It had taken a lot for Hook to get David to go to Dead Man's Peak. Apparently lying works best with the Prince. This was a risky choice, but maybe Emma would find more comfort in her father being alive and stuck on this island over dead. And here he was rationalizing.

David cuts a branch out of their way, "So, you used to be in the royal navy?" When Hook nods David continues, "What changed?"

Hook shrugs, "My brother died."

David waits for him to elaborate, "And that made pirating seem like a good idea?"

Hook stops and turns to him, "He died because the King lied. We had complete faith that he was an honorable king who was trying to save thousands of lives, but instead he sent us off to find something that would kill thousands of people. If he had told us the truth Liam would never have tried to prove me wrong. Of course, we would never have come here in the first place."

David sighs, "Sounds like you were good men."

Hook laughs sarcastically, "Were? You think just because I am a pirate that automatically makes me a horrible person." He bites his lip, "When it first started being a pirate was the honorable thing to do. If I had gone to the king he would have me executed for treason. I just offered people a way out from under his tyranny. Then Milah died and everything changed inside of me. Hate and revenge replaced everything."

David studies him with unexpected sympathy, "You became Hook instead of Killian."

Hook nods, "Aye, but my past does not matter."

David stops, "It does when it involves my daughter."

Hook turns on him, "She was like family to me, mate. I would never purposely do anything to cause her harm. I am tired of the accusation."

David smiles, "That isn't what I am doing. I just want to know more about her and it seems the only way to do that is to get to know the men who saved her so long ago." He sighs, "And if it means anything to you, I think you did the right thing when you became a pirate. Not the first choice I would make, but you were only trying to save lives."

Hook looks up, "We have to climb up. I suggest you wait here until I am able to throw rope down to you."

Hook finds a foot hold in the side of the cliff and starts to climb. The Prince was starting to annoy him. Acting like he could understand what he obviously couldn't. His choice to be a pirate was the right one and the only one that had made his life worth living. He wouldn't give it up for anyone.

He gets to the top and stops dead in his tracks when he sees Pan. He growls, "What do you want?"

Pan smiles mischievously, "I want to make a deal and I am betting it is one that you can't refuse."

Hook quirks his brow, "I doubt that. I am not interested in anything that you have to offer."

Pan's smile grows, "We shall see." He steps closer, "I want you to kill David before the dream shade takes effect."

Hook smirks, "You must be crazier than I originally thought."

Pan laughs, "You always did amuse me, Pirate, but if you do this then I will allow you and Emma to leave this island together."

Hook rolls his eyes, a trait he had learned from Emma, "You really think Emma would leave her son behind or go with the person responsible for another person she loves death? You really should have grown up because your young brain hasn't fully developed yet."

The smile on Pan's face turns to a grimace, "You do this, Hook. It will be the only chance you have to get off the island."

Hook turns away as Pan disappears and David appears, "Who were you talking to?"

Hook shakes his head, "Just talking to myself. It's an old habit from many nights on the lonely seas."

David just nods and continues walking forward. Hook raises his brows and soon follows. Now comes the tricky part. Telling David that he lied so that he could save his life. You would think the Prince would be happy about that, but he was so determined to die. He would never understand being a hero. Not anymore.

He points towards the cave opening with his hook, "That's where it'd be, but it is covered in dream shade, so if you would do the honors, mate."

David pulls out his sword and points it at Hook when he turns around, "I heard you talking to Pan."

Hook quirks his brow, "Then you know I didn't take the deal."

David shakes his head, "I didn't hear you refuse it the second time."

Hook groans and grabs David's sword. A lot easier when the man was weakened by poison then hits him with the butt of his sword. He looks at the dream shade with disdain and covers his mouth with a bandana. He gets the water and walks over to where David is laying.

He shakes him, "Wake up, mate. I'm trying to save your life."

David moans and slowly opens his eyes, "Why did you do that?"

Hook smiles, "So you didn't kill the both of us." He hands him the container with the water, "If you drink this, then you will live, but you won't be able to leave this island without dying."

David nods and takes the water. He drinks it quickly and they both watch as the black lines disappear. He looks back up at Hook, "You saved my life."

Hook smirks, "Don't act so surprised. I didn't do it for you, mate."

David laughs, "I know, but I am going to thank you anyways."

* * *

Emma looks up at Hook after the others go their separate ways. He had saved her father's life. Her mind could barely process it. She hands him his flask, "Did you really save his life?"

Hook nods, "I did."

She looks up at him gratefully, "Thank you."

He smirks and points to his lips, "A little gratitude would be nice."

She smiles, "That's what the thank you was for."

He pretends to pout, "Come on. Is that all your father's life is worth to you?"

She shakes her head, then grabs the lapels of his jacket and pulls him to her. As soon as her lips hit his it was like everything was better. He puts his hand on the back of her head and she runs her hand from the side of his neck to the back of his head. She tilts her head to the side and he deepens the kiss. She pulls back and they both breathe deeply.

He puts his forehead against hers, "Emma…"

Emma steps back, "No, I don't want to talk about it. That was the gratitude you wanted so I gave it to you."

He frowns as he watches her leave. It seemed every step he took to break her walls down they just grew taller and thicker.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter. More connections. More denial. More everything. I have such big plans for this story but they can go different directions, but what i am most excited about is the Echo Cave. And once you hear the secrets i have in store you will understand.**

**Anyways, enjoy and please please please review :)**

**XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets

Hook stands by himself in the clearing after Emma kissed him. She was always the one to initiate the kisses yet she was also the one that ran away from him. Why was that? What was she hiding? She used to be more open. Happier. Is this all really because of Liam? He didn't have the answers and it was bugging the hell out of him.

Pan yells out, "Well, that was almost romantic. The way she ran away from you."

Hook growls, "Do you always have to be everywhere?"

Pan smiles, "It is my island and since you failed my first test I am going to give you another one."

Hook quirks a brow, "I don't want to take your damn test."

Pan sighs, "Balefire is alive and on this island. He is in the Echo Caves."

Hook's mouth drops open, slightly, in shock, "How do I know you are telling the truth."

Pan laughs, "I wouldn't lie about something this big. Now you have a choice. You can tell Emma or you can just forget this conversation."

Hook frowns, "Why wouldn't I tell her?"

Pan shrugs, "I don't know, maybe because he will stand in the way of you being with Emma." Pan turns away, "Your choice, Hook."

Hook watches him leave and walks towards camp to Snow and David, "I have something to tell you, but I don't know if it is true or not so I need you to keep it between us."

David looks up, "And what is that?"

Hook bites his lip, "Pan just told me that Balefire is alive."

Snow turns around, "What?"

Hook scratches the back of his head, "Neal is alive, but I don't know how reliable the information is considering the source." He looks up at Emma, "I don't want to give her false hope."

David studies Snow, "He is right. She doesn't need to be put through that."

Snow nods, "Of course."

Regina, who was listening to them, sighs, "You shouldn't tell her because this is a waste of our time. We aren't here to find long lost lovers. We are here to save my son."

Emma walks over, "What's going on?"

Snow stands up, "Neal may be alive." Everyone around her groans, "Sorry. I thought she should know."

Regina stands up, "We don't have time to investigate, Emma. We are here to save Henry."

Emma turns to her, "If he is alive, we can't just leave him here."

Regina throws up her arms, "If you do this then I think it is time we go our separate ways."

Emma steps closer to her, "Regina…"

Regina shakes her head, "No, I will let you know when I find Henry."

They watch as she takes off. Emma turns to Hook, "Where is he?"

Hook takes a deep breath and points towards a path, "The Echo Caves."

* * *

"Emma!"

Emma stares across the long cataclysm and gasps with surprise, "He is alive. I didn't think…"

Snow touches her arm, "None of us did. Not really."

David looks around the cave, "How do we get over there."

Hook sighs, "We tell our deep, dark secrets. Who wants to go first?" He waits and when no one responds he steps forward, "I guess I will." He looks up and then back at Emma, "I kissed Emma."

David growls, "What?!"

Hook smirks, "Twice."

Snow puts her hand up to stop David, "Not now."

Emma rolls her eyes, "I already told Mary-Margaret, so it's not exactly a secret. Besides it was just a couple kisses."

Hook glares at her, "It wasn't the kiss itself, but what it made me realize. I never really loved Milah because my heart belonged to someone else. That is why I wanted revenge. I felt guilty for not loving her as much as she loved me, so I put all that guilt into my vengeance."

The ground shakes and a piece of a rock bridge appears. Emma looks over at Hook with concern, "Hook, I…"

Snow interrupts, "I want to have another baby!"

Emma widens her eyes and stops whatever she was going to say. David touches Snow's shoulder, "Is that really what you want?"

Snow nods, "We missed out on everything the first time. I want to be able to experience everything that we missed out on. Emma is great and everything that I would want in a daughter, but we missed out on her childhood." The ground shakes again and another piece of the bridge appears.

David sighs, "And you deserve to experience all that. I want you to be happy. But it can't be with me."

Snow frowns, "What do you mean?"

He glances over at Hook then Emma, "When Hook took me to look for the sextant we weren't really ambushed by lost boys. I was hit with dream shade in the first attack and I was dying."

Emma's mouth drops open, "You drank the water."

David nods slowly, "And as long as I don't leave the island, I will live." Once again the ground moves and the bridge is complete.

Emma looks at all of them and then jogs across the bridge. She takes Neal's hands, "I am going to get you out of here."

She starts hitting the top of the cage with her blade over and over again. Neal yells, "Emma! Emma! I think we both know how this works." She kneels down, "You can tell me anything."

Emma takes a deep breath in preparation, "When I saw you again I knew that a part of me would always love you. You were my first love, but the truth is I was hoping you were dead so I didn't have to admit that I fell in love with someone else. That I am still in love with him and I don't know if I will ever move past it."

The cage opens and he hugs her, "I know. Hook told me about Liam."

Emma opens her eyes in surprise, "Liam…"

He pulls back and touches her cheek, "Yes and I understand."

Emma just continues to stare at him in shock. She could see the light of hope in his eyes. She had said something wrong and now she had to hurt him.

* * *

Emma bites her lip as she watches Hook. He didn't seem to be acting any differently around her. Shouldn't he be doing something differently? The confession he made was a pretty big one and so was hers, but if Neal didn't understand maybe he didn't either. Or maybe he hadn't heard. Maybe she was being extremely paranoid. Why isn't he looking at her?

She frowns. Where did that thought come from? Did she suddenly turn into a teenager? This whole thing was getting really stupid. She had more important things to worry about than whether Hook was paying attention to her.

Neal walks over to her, "I know a way to get off this island, but it is going to be difficult."

She looks up at him, "I don't care if I have to learn how to fly. Let's do it."

He grins, "You don't even know what it is, yet."

She reaches for him so he can help her up, "Well, tell me."

He grabs her hand and they walk over to the others, "Figure it is best to tell everyone."

Emma smirks, "Good idea."

Hook glares at both of them, "What are you talking about?"

Neal gives him a surprised look, "If we capture Pan's shadow we have passage off this island."

Emma purses her lips, "How do we do that?"

Neal smiles, "Home sweet home."

* * *

Hook couldn't tell how Emma was feeling. Her and Neal seemed to be getting along. Laughing and smiling. It was detestable and he was obsessing. Of course they get along. They had a son together. He was the detestable one. He hated that he could feel her slipping away. As Neal walks away to cut through the foliage he grabs Emma's arm.

Emma turns, "Is there something you needed?"

Hook scratches the side of his head, "What I said in the cave was true Emma."

Emma closes her eyes, "Not now, Hook."

Hook takes her hand, "I know you are only thinking of Henry right now and that's fine but I am not going anywhere. I am in this for the long haul. I can wait."

Her face softens, "I am going to say this once and then we are going to drop the subject until after we save Henry, ok?" Hook nods and she looks into his eyes and sincerely says, "You have nothing to worry about."

Hook's face breaks into a smile and he opens his mouth to say something when Neal comes back, "The path is clear." He looks between the two, "Is everything ok?"

Emma nods, "Yeah, great. Let's go."

Hook was usually pretty good at hiding his feelings behind a mask, but for the first time in longer than he can remember he has something to smile about. Something to look forward to. Something that made is life worth living. And he had to push that all behind him because they are now in the most dangerous place in Neverland. The Dark Hollow.

Neal takes out the coconut candle, "Now, we just have to light this and capture the shadow."

Hook watches him set it down, "That's going to be rather difficult."

Neal pulls out a lighter, "Welcome to the 21st century."

Emma frowns, but doesn't say anything and watches as they struggle and argue over the lighter. She turns when she hears a noise, "Guys, how is it going over there?"

The lighter flies out of Neal's hands after a brief struggle. Emma groans and grabs the candle as the shadow swoops down at her and she ducks. Her eyes widen as it grabs Hook and screams, "HOOK!"

Then another one flies down and grabs Neal. She opens the candle and concentrates her magic into making it light. She twists her hand and then holds the lit candle out and captures the shadow holding up Hook. Once she closes the lid both guys fall to the ground and she sighs with relief.

Neal looks up at her, "How did you do that?"

Emma shrugs, "Regina taught me a little before she took off."

* * *

**A/N: Ok so what did you think about those secrets? Pretty juicy, eh? lol Please review and let me know. And please enjoy :)**

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13: Never Fails

Emma glares at the two of them after they leave the Dark Hollow. She couldn't believe the stunt they had pulled. She couldn't put into words how angry she was. They had been so close to ruining their only shot.

Neal lifts up his hands, "We got the shadow. That is all that matters."

Emma shakes her head, "Yeah, this time! What about next time when you decide it is ok to act like two 5 year olds? What the hell were you thinking fighting over a lighter?"

Hook shrugs, "You know that wasn't about a lighter, love."

Emma rolls her eyes, "Ok, you know what? I don't care about either one of your feelings right now. All I care about is Henry and I will always choose Henry over anyone. So I will say what I have been saying this whole time. Either help me find Henry or get the hell out of my way."

She walks away and Hook and Neal look at each other guiltily. They both knew that they had made a mistake. And by the look on Emma's face she wasn't going to forgive them any time soon. They silently walk behind her and follow her back to camp to meet up with David, Snow and Tinker Bell.

Tinker Bell looks up at them, "Did you get it?"

Emma nods, "Yes. So now that we have an exit plan, you will help us, right?"

Tink smiles, "Of course. It is better to be smart about this."

They start walking down the path towards Pan's camp and Emma studies her parents. They were talking, but still a little distant from each other. She walks closer to Snow, "Are you really going to stay here?"

She shrugs, "I don't really have a choice. As much as I hate the thought of living here, I have no choice."

Emma stares at her with surprise, "You are giving up hope?"

Snow stops, "I have no other choice. He leaves, he dies. You know what that is like. I can't go through that, Emma."

Emma shakes her head, "Maybe you are just rubbing off on me, but I refuse to believe there is no hope left. We will find a way."

Snow watches Emma walk away and smiles. For once her daughter was giving her hope that she needed. For once her daughter was stepping out from behind her walls. What had changed? She watches as Emma laughs at something Hook says and sees it for the first time. The way her daughter looks at the pirate and the way he lights up when she is around. How did she miss this?

A noise breaks her out of her reverie and everyone cautiously walks towards the foliage in front of them to see Regina and Gold walk out.

Regina smiles, "Just in time to watch us save Henry."

* * *

Emma glares at the back of Gold's head as they walk towards camp. Would he really kill her son after everything that she had done for him? She had nearly died saving him. She was so frustrated with all these people. She turns to look at David. Maybe there was one problem she could solve.

She stops Hook, "There has to be a way to save David."

Hook sighs sympathetically, "Emma, you know there isn't. You were there when…"

Emma closes her eyes, "I know. But there has to be something, anything. Something that we didn't know about when Liam died. You were here for a long time after. You had to find out more about the dream shade."

He shakes his head, "I'm sorry, love. If there was something I could do I would."

Gold speaks up, "Maybe there is something that I can do."

Emma turns to him, hopeful, "Like what?"

He shrugs, "If he takes some of the water that he drank with him back to Storybrooke, I could come up with an elixir to heal him completely."

Emma frowns, "How? You were unable to heal me when I was poisoned with it."

Hook looks away guiltily and Gold smiles, "After that incident I studied up on dream shade and I believe I will be able to counter act it."

Emma hesitates, "What will it cost me?"

He laughs, "I still owe you for saving my life, dearie. This one is on me."

Emma tilts her head, surprised, "You would do that?"

He nods, "Of course. Whether you people believe it or not I have changed."

She smiles, "I will go tell David and Mary-Margaret."

She jogs ahead and Neal turns to his father, "I never thought you would do anything that wouldn't benefit you."

Gold shrugs, "You can believe whatever you want about me and I deserve it, I am sure, but I will not stop trying to prove to you that I am a better man. I don't care what it takes."

Before Emma could say anything to her parents they stumble upon Pan's camp. She breathes, "We found it."

Hook steps up behind her and smiles, "Lets save your son."

* * *

Hook leans against a tree waiting for the Lost Boys to wake up and the others to get back. He had complete faith that Emma, Regina, Gold and Neal would be able to get Henry before it was too late. But he hated staying back and waiting. All he could think about is Emma and what she is thinking or doing. God, he was obsessed.

Tink walks up to him, "So, why are you here?"

He frowns, "To save Henry."

She shakes her head, "Come on, Hook. I know you. The last time I saw you, you were on a war path to kill the Dark One. Now, suddenly you are fighting beside him. What changed?"

He sighs, "It's a long story, lass. One that we don't have time for."

She rolls her eyes, "You mean, one you don't want to tell me." She smiles knowingly, "It's because of Emma, isn't it?"

His head snaps up, "What makes you think that?"

She shrugs, "Oh, I don't know, because I have eyes. You two think you are being subtle when you look at the other. Love is pouring off of you in waves, Hook and you can't deny that."

He bites his lip, "Its complicated Tink and I prefer for you not to be in the middle of it."

Before she can respond they are hit by a wave of green magic. She gasps as they all stumble backwards, "Oh no."

Hook looks at her, "Oh no? What was that?"

She looks at him with fear in her eyes, "That was Pan winning. That was Henry dying."

Everything around Hook falls away as he hears those last words. He didn't know the boy well, but he knew what this would do to Emma. And the others. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice David and Snow return.

Snow looks around, "What happened?"

Felix looks up with a triumphant smile, "Peter Pan never fails."

Her eyes widen, "But that means Henry…"

David takes her hand, "We will find a way. We always find a way."

Hook hoped that would be true. Something he hadn't felt in a long time, but with these people radiating hope and love it was impossible to feel anything else. A noise in the bushes brings him out of his thoughts and they all turn on high alert.

Emma and Regina walk out with tears and determination in their eyes. Neal follows with a lifeless Henry in his arms. Snow gasps, "Oh my God…"

Neal walks to the bed that was hidden in the back of the camp, "Don't worry, Henry. We will save you."

Hook touches Emma's shoulder and she turns to him, "We are going to get his heart back. We just have to find Pan. He isn't going to die."

Hook smiles, "I know you will, love. I have yet to see you fail."

She sighs like that was exactly what she needed to hear, "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that took so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. :)**

**XOXO**


End file.
